Kiraris birthday
by micap
Summary: Kirari is teen idol who is turning 15 . There will be a big party thrown for her , and special someone is going to give her something special . Disclaimer-Characters in the story are not mine , just the story line .
1. Chapter 1

Kiraris birthday

By-micap

Every birthday,Kirari is happy and gets a lot of presents , but this year she got one special one

The day before Kiraris birthday

Aoi,Kirari and group SHIPS are guests in one talk-show . Everyone was getting ready . Kirari and Aoi were in girls restroom , and the boys were in boys , logically . These to worldwide famous girls idols were chitchatting a whole time while getting ready . They were talking about a lot of things . Then ,they talked about Kiraris birthday.

Aoi – Already 15,wow. I can`t believe you`re already a year in this business of idols . I`m so proud of you.

Kirari-Thank you. I never thought that I`ll got this far . To even be able to talk to you like this is a dream , and to know I have millions of fans sending me mails and presents because It`s MY birthday is like a whole another universe in comparison of my ordinary life when I was was the most unforgettable year of my whole life.

Aoi – I`m so happy to hear that . By the way , I`m really exited about your birthday party tomorrow.

Kirari – Me too . There will be so much people , even the ones I don`t know . Kumoi-san told me there will be a lot of delicious food.

Aoi – Hahahahahahahahaha ,Kirari, that's really like you.

Kirari-I`ll get a lot of presents , too.

Aoi – You sure will . I already bought you super cute one , It`s a…

Kirari – No , no , no . Don`t tell me ,I want it to be a surprise.

Aoi – OK , OK , guess you`ll just find out tomorrow.

Kirari – Thank God I stopped you , I want everything to be a surprise.

Aoi – By the way , Kirari , what is the present that you really want to get more then everything.

 _Kirari – Something that I really want to get … blush… **Well, probably , I want Hiroto-kun to say that he loves me the same way love him , or something like that.**_

Aoi – You really love him , don`t you.

Kirari – The most in the entire world ,if only he knew that , hahaha…

Aoi – You`re so cute.

Kirari – Oh stop it… _blush even harder_ **...**

… _At that time ,in front of girls restroom…_

Someone - …Idiot…


	2. Chapter 2

KIRARIS BIRTHDAY pt.2

The day of Kiraris birthday party.

Takashi – Happy birthday my dear sweete,Kirari.

Kiraris granma - Happy birtday my apple pie.

Naa-san – NANANANANANAAA.

Kirari – Thank you , all of you . Thank you for always being there for me , and for supporting me . I love you all.

Takashi and granny – _start crying…_ _we love you too…_

 _Naa-san – NANANAAAA…_

 _Granma – Here is our present ._

 _Takashi – We put a lot of effort in to it…hope you like it…_

 _Kirari unpacks the present and find pink sparkly dress_

 _Kirari – AAAAAAAAAA…It's so cuteee…WOW…_

Kirari – It's so beautiful…Thank you so much…

Granma – That's not all , there is more.

Kirari – Really…

 _Takashi brings pancake-cake_

Takashi –Here you go…

Kirari – It looks amazing , I love it.

Granma – Try it.

Kirari – _Eats it_ _…It's delicious ._

 _Takashi – I'm happy that you like it ._

 _Granma – Kirari , you can wear the dress on the party._

 _Kirari- Yeyyyyy ._

… _Couple of hours later…_

 _Kirari – Thank you for all of this but I have to go to the party._

 _Takashi –It's OK , darling._

 _Granma – Have a good time ,don't forget the dress._

 _Kirari – OK ,here it is._

 _Noise of car outside-_ **BING BING**

 _Kirari – And Kumoi-san arrived ,let's go , Naa-san._

 _Naa-san –NANA…_

 _Granma and Takashi –Have a good time ._

 _Kirari –Thank you ._

 _Naa-san –NAAAANAAAA…_


	3. Chapter 3

Kiraris birthday pt.3

 _Kirari and Naa-san got in to Kumois car._

Kirari – Hello, Kumoi-san.

Kumoi- Hello ,Naa-san. Happy birthday , Kirari.

Kirari – Thank you , Kumoi-san.

Kumoi – Here is my present for you.

Kirari – Oh , thank you very much.

Kumoi – Don't open it yet , let it be a surprise ,open it tonight.

Kirari – OK , Kumoi-san. Oh yeah , I don't need a dress , my family already bought it for me.

Kumoi – All right , if It's OK with you.

Kirari – Yeah , thank you.

Kumoi – Are you exited.

Kirari – Of course , all my friends and associates will be there .I can't wait to see them all.

Kumoi – That's nice.

 _Couple minutes later_

Kumoi – There we are.

Kirari – WOW , It's big.

 _The huge mansion was before them_

Kumoi – It's great , isn't it . Just wait to go inside.

 _Walks in to the mansion_

Kirari – Is this real.

Kumoi – Yes ,and It's for you.

.

Kirari – I can't believe all of this is for me.

Kumoi – Well , you worked so hard this past year , you deserve it.

Kirari – I'm so happy.

Kumoi – I'm glad . Now go get ready . Make-up girls and stylists are waiting for you .

Kirari – Oh ,alright . Bye. Let's go , Naa-san.

Naa-san - NANANANANA…

Kumoi - See you.

 _Kirari and Naa-san walks out_

Kumoi – What a lovely girl . She is going to be so surprised . I can't wait .


	4. Chapter 4

Kiraris birthday pt.4

 _Kirari and Naa-san enters the dressing room_

Kirari – Hello , everyone .

All – Hi , Kirari . Happy birthday.

Kirari – Thank you .

Stylist-Kirari , honey , get dressed first .

Kirari-OK .

Stylist-As always , you look beautiful .

Kirari-Why thank you . I have a favor to ask you .

Stylist-Sure darling ,what is it .

Kirari-Can I please dress in the dress that my family gave me for birthday . It's really nice .

Stylist – Let me see …

 _Look the dress_

Stylist –Well , It is fine , sure ,you can go in that .

Kirari- Thank you so much .

Stylist-Oh , I have a perfect pair of shoes to go with it .

 _Stylist shows pink cute hills_

Kirari-They are sooooo nice .

Stylist-Aren't they , I fell in love the first time a saw them .

Kirari-I can understand why , they are gorges .

Stylist-Try them .

Kirari-OK .

 _Put them on_

Kirari-They are really comfortable and nice .

Make-up girl-Kirari , if your done whit dressing up , come here to do your make-up and hair .

Kirari-Here I am ,

Make-up girl-I'll do the lite make-up , you're gonna look like this girl from the magazine .

 _Shows her beautiful light make-up model from popular magazine_

Kirari-Wow , that make-up is beautiful and natural .

Make-up girl-Yeah , and It'll be fine with your gorges dress .

Kirari-That's right .

 _Make-up girl does her make-up_

Kirari-WOW , this is amazing .

Make-up girl-Isn't it , and for hair , I was thinking about a curly bun .

Kirari-That will fit perfectly .

Make-up girl-That's write . It'll look somewhat like this .

 _Shows her curly bun from the magazine_

Kirari-That would be perfect.

Make-up girl-OK , I'll make it now then .

 _The hair is made_

Kirari-OMG , I can't even tell you how much I like it .

Make-up girl-I'm glad .

Kirari-OK ,now that I'm ready , I'll go to greet guests before they come .

Stylist-OK , sweety , go have some fun .

Make-up girl-Bye ,Kirari ,have fun .

Kirari-Thank you , see you later .

 _Kirari and Naa-san go out_

Stylist – She is such a nice girl .

Make-up girl-That's right . I can't wait to see the show .

Stylist-So do I .


	5. Chapter 5

Kiraris birthday pt 5

 _Kirari and Naa-san goes to Kumoi-san at the front door and wait to great the guests_

Kumoi – I see you're done . You look really nice .

Kirari-Thank you , Kumoi-san .

Kumoi-Be ready , guests should come every minute .

Kirari – OK .

 _A lot of cars park_

Kumoi – There they are .

Unimportant people in this story – Hello Kirari-san , happy birthday .

Kirari – Thank you .

Kumoi – I'll show you the way to the seats especially for you . Kirari , Naa-san ,please great other guests while I'm talking to this gentlemen .

Kirari – Alright , Kumoi-san , you can count on us .

Naa-san – NANAAA…

Kumoi – Naa-san ,you are in charge .

Naa-san – NAA…

Kirari – EEEH , alright then .

 _The others appear_

President – Happy birthday , Kirari ,hope we have another amazing year together .

Kirari – Thank you , I hope so too .

Aoi – Happy birthday , Kirari-chan , may we hang on together in you 15-s too .

Kirari – Thank you so much . Of course , I'll be happy to .

Erina – So I wish happy birthday or whatever , I don't care .

Kirari – Thank you Erina-chan , I see you are enthusiastic today too , I'm glad you came .

Erina – _blush_ **... Y-Yeah , whatever .**

Fubuki – Happy birthday , loser .

Kirari – Thank you .

Mizuki – Happy birthday , ex coworker .

Kirari – Thank you , my dear Mizuki-chan .

Akane – Happy birthday , Kirari-san .

Kirari – Akane ,thank you so much , I'm happy that you got to come , even though your schedule is full .

Akane – Well of course I'd come , It's because of you that I am an idol .

Subaru – Happy birthday , my dear little sister .

Kirari – Thank you so much for coming all the way from America .

Subaru – Everything for my dear sister .

Arashi – Happy birthday , my fiancé .

Kirari – Thank you , Akashi , and how much time do I have to tell you , I'm not you fiancé .

Izumi – Happy birthday , Kirari-chan .

Kirari – Thanks , Izumi-kun ,glad that you are not in girls costume .

 _Finally…SHIPS arrived_

Seiji – Happy birthday , Kirari-chan , I wish the happiest year ever , and to do a lot of things forever .

Kirari-Oh , Seiji-kun , that is so sweet . Thank you .

Hiroto – Well , uh , happy birthday , and I wish us to a lot of stupid things in your 15-s too .

Kirari – HAHAHA , thank you , that's completely what I wanted to hear .

Hiroto – _whispers into Kiraris ear_ **…Come to the balcony at 12.**

 _Kirari blushed like never before_

Kirari-MM...MHM

 _Hiroto goes in_

Kirari – What was that for .


	6. Chapter 6

Kiraris birthday pt 6

Some time passed since all guests appeard in the mansion so the party started.

Kirari went to the table with food as soon as she could, becouse, come on, It's Kirari, what did you expect.

President-I see you are hungry as always, Kirari.

Kirari-Well it was quite hard to stand at the entrance this whole time, I just got hungry from all that work.

President-Of course you did.

He giggled a bit

Erina-You are always eating...

Fubuki-...Like a pig...

Erina and Fubuki made eye contact since they tought the same thing

Kirari-WOW,you think like one person.

Fubuki-She is ignoring comment, huh.

Erina-She totally is.

Kirari looked puzzeld but soon enough Akane comes to save our birthday girl

Akane-Now, now. It is Kiraris birthday so be nice to her.

Kirari-That's right, listen to Akane.

Fubuki and Erika looked somewhat ashamed

Fubuki and Erika-I-I DON'T CARE...

They went from the table after this embarrasing moment

Kirari-Thank you,Akane.

Akane-No problem, but, if I'm not mistaken, you are looking pretty excited this whole time.

Kirari-Is it that obvious.

Akane-Well kinda. You can tell me what is it, if you want to.

Kirari blushed

Kirari-Well, when Hiroto came here he said something...weird.

Akane-What kind of weird.

Akane had a slight smirk on her face as if she had an idea of what is Kirari talking about

Kirari-He said that he want to meet up with me at 12,do you know why would he say that.

Akane was in a slight panic

Akane-M-my,why would he say that, that's a good question.

Kirari-Akane, are you OK.

Akane-Y-yeah, why w-wouldn't I be.

Kirari was still suspious

Kirari-Is that so...

A lot of time has past in talking,smiling, and was almost time for cake;11:45 o'clock

Kumoi-Everyone, It's time for come to the balcony.

Kirari was very excited, but surprised too, since everyone looked super excited from was a bit sad, since she didn't talk to Hiroto, since, when she tries to, someone have to interrupt .She got to the balcony,there was standing a big, pink, glittering cake with message that said,,Happy 15th Birthday Kirari,,.It was really was drooling just by looking at it.

President-Do you like it,Kirari.

Kirari-YES, THANK YOOU SO MUCH.

Kumoi-OK, it's time to sing song to this birthday girl,everybody ready.

All-YES.

They started .Almost all of them were singers, so song really sounded like something from best music was so happy she had teary eyes .The song finished and everybody got their slice of looked normal so far, but then something weird happened.

Seiji-It's time.

Sudenly everyone went silent .Kirari was surprised.

Kirari-What's happening.

A big circle was made around Kirari in no was really surprised, and turned around only to see that it's 12 o' she turned back, she saw Hiroto in front of blushed slightly.

Kirari-Hiroto...what's happening.

 **Next chapter is the last one. I'm so sorry that I didn't post for so long. I was out of idea, but I'm glad that I came up with something. Expect next part to come before the end of the week. BYEEEEE**


	7. Chapter 7

Kiraris birthday pt 7

Hiroto-Kirari,I have something very important to tell you.

Kirari was all red by this time.

ahead.

Hiroto-Well,you see...

His cheeks are colored in light pink got even more red.

Hiroto-When I first met you,I thought that you were some crazy chick with no shame whatsoever.I was right.

Kirari got a bit angry

Kirari-You meane.

Hiroto-I thought that you will never get into a job like this 'cause you are super clumsy and airhead.

Kirari-Are you serious...

Hiroto-From the very start,I saw that you were different from all the other people I met ,You succeeded in you dream.I was always there to help first it was because of sympathy and pity...then I thought that it was pretty fun...soon enough I realized that I couldn't take my eyes off of you.I realized something that I was actually trying not to.I realized...that...

Hiroto took Kiraris hands

Hiroto-Kirari,I love you.

Kirari was shocked

Hiroto-I love everything about beautiful you are,your singing,your dancing,your acting, even your clumsiness,your airheadness,your nagging,your everything.I love it all.I'm oppssesd with you...so please...Will...Will you go out with me?

Everyone was applouding and crying out of joy.

Kirari-This is not a dream...right?

Hiroto-Of course it's not,idiot.

He laughed a did so too.

Kirari-I...I would be glad to.

Everyone were screaming and President and Subaru were crying out of joy,but Arashi was crying...because...he is an idiot.

Kirari and Hiroto shared a tight hug as long as didn't want to let their each other , Hiroto called Kirari in a soft, gentle voice.

Hiroto-Kirari...

He lifted Kiraris head up a bit...and...you can guess can't you...he kissed was super pupils widened.

Kirari-MM..MMM...

She moaned a bit. When she picked herself back,she returned the ,kiss was passionate but sweet and full of parted their lips to gasp some air. They tightend their hug as if they will never be torn didn't mind that people were leaving after that kiss,to give them some private time.

Hiroto-I love you,Kirari...More then anything in this world.

Kirari-Me too...I love you too, to the end of the universe and back.

 **AND IT'S YOU ENJOYED WAS MY FIRST FANFICTION SO PLEASE TELL ME IS IT AT LEAST A LITTLE BIT GOOD,JUST A TINY BIT THANK YOU FOR READING AND SEE YA NEXT**


End file.
